Totally spies Episode 186 Baddies On a Boat
by SteveG12358
Summary: Jerry wants the Spies and Victor to use the WOOHP Prisoner transfer yacht to transport 3 baddies to the WOOHP Antarctic Prison. Along the way they have 3 Nexters to help them Billy, Stewart and Kitty. During a storm the baddies are free and they turned the Spies into stone statues. It's up to Victor, Billy, Stewart and Kitty to stop them and save the day before its too late.


Totally spies episode 186 Baddies on a Boat

FADE TO

EXT. WOOHP DOCKS HAWAII DAYTIME SUNNY

At the WOOHP Docks the WOOHP prisoner transfer vehicle arrived at the docks and stopped right in front of Jerry and Dean.

The WOOHP agents leaped out from the vehicle and go into their fighting stances. 3 tubes of 3 different baddies came out from the vehicle.

JERRY

Aha the prisoners have arrive which mean it's to take WOOHP's new vehicle.

DEAN

(to Jerry )

Jerry are you sure that we should trust her with these baddies, what if she betrays us and go back to the dark side?

JERRY

Relax in this part of her rehabilitation we need to learn to trust her and nothing saids trust with sending baddies to the freezing facility.

Then Violet came out from the shadows wearing a mint green cat suit.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Totally and with me around them, you won't worry about a thing.

PENNY VENTOR

Don't forget about me.

One of the baddies smile evilly and hummed.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP DOCKS BASE HAWAII MAIN FLOOR MOMEMTS LATER

On the main floor of the WOOHP Docks Billy Slapstick, Stewart Day and Kitty Deion came into the Docks. 7 training agents ran past them. Billy, Stewart and Kitty look down over the bar of the ledge and see training agents swimming in the pool doing laps. Some agents in training are climbing on the rock wall.

Then the Spies and Victor came into the docks wearing this uniforms.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

What is this place?

DEAN

Welcome to the WOOHP Docks secretly located in a big cliff up north of Hawaii where this base is also a training base for other agents like you.

SAM

This is another part of WOOHP you don't know about ye.

CLOVER

This is also where WOOHP agents in training like you come here to train to become one of the best.

ALEX

Now if you want to ask any questions about this place say it now.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Oh I do, do you want to see my new gadget that Dean made for me.

Billy took out his new gadget that is a giant hammer with a knob on it.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

It's called the S.A.F. Hammer it has over 8 different functions from Earthquake mode.

Billy switch his hammer onto Earthquake mode making the floor underneath them to shake.

DEAN

OK Billy I know that I made that for you but it's not a question about the base.

KITTY DEION

You think that is a good gadget look at the belt buckle you made me I can transform into another species of cats on the planet. From Cheetah to Wildcat.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(ask)

Did Dean made you a gadget for you Stewart?

STEWART DAY

Nope but he did upgraded my heat wrist blasters giving me the ability to fire flames from them.

CLOVER

Hello Kids focus here ask something about the docks?

STEWART DAY

Why did we come here?

ALEX

I don't know perhaps a tour of another WOOHP facility you don't know about.

DEAN

I think it's about their training, with the other Nexters spread all over the world for their training, these kids need to do their training also.

KITTY DEION

Did Victor do his training here?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Looks that way.

Suddenly the speakers in the docks came out.

SPEAKERS (V.O)

Will agents Sam, Clover, Alex and Victor come to the main docks, agents Sam, Clover Alex and Victor to the main docks.

SAM

Looks that we is our que

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We will see you guys later.

DEAN

Not so fast with the Nexters training, they need to be trained with WOOHP agents with exercise and that means you guys.

CLOVER

Hey you have experience why won't they come with you?

DEAN

It's my day off today, if anyone needs me I will be at the beach with Stacy.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP DOCKS BASE MAIN DOCKS SUNNY DAY TIME LATER

The Spies, Victor and the others arrived at the main docks. Suddenly a giant ship surfaces out from the water and dock itself in the docks.

ALEX

What is that?

SAM

Looks like some type of boat.

Then Jerry came out from the boat and walk up onto the docks.

JERRY

So what do you think?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Sweet we're going on a submarine for our first training mission.

JERRY

It's not a submarine it's a yacht.

CLOVER

Wait we are going on a yacht for the kids' mission?

JERRY

No, this isn't no normal yacht it's the WOOHP prisoner transfer yacht, your mission is to transfer very dangerous prisoners had to offer to Antarctica to freeze them into tubes until the future, and now your gadgets.

Jerry snap his fingers to make the gadgets appear up on the docks.

JERRY

For the ladies you'll have 3 laser nail files, the Invisible Transformation Wrist Watch, the Hologram Projection Energy ring, the fix anything toolbox, and for Victor the Portable Hand Held Video Game Hacking Device and the Lend a hand rope latter.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

How come the girls and get more gadgets then us?

SAM

You kids are young and unexperienced yet.

ALEX

And now the 3 of you are starting off with only one gadget.

KITTY DEION

We understand.

JERRY

And now get on board your voyage awaits.

The Spies and the kids go onto the WOOHP yacht.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP PRISONER YACHT MAIN DECK MOVING LATER

The Spies and the kids came into the main deck of the yacht and see its amazing.

THE SPIES AND THE KIDS

Wow.

COMPUTER

Hello and welcome to the WOOHP prisoner transfer yacht, the yacht is very high tech with a lot of emendates like healthy snacks, drinks and magazines, a flat screen TV from all over the world, , a slushies machine, a make your own sundae bar, a quick baking pizza oven, and for the kids a pinball machine and a game system with over 100 video games on it, including all of the information of the prisoners you'll be transferring today.

STEWART DAY

Sweet

CLOVER

Yacht Missions are amazing

SAM

Lesson number 1 of these transfer missions learn who you're dealing with.

ALEX

Computer show us the prisoners who are on board with yacht.

COMPUTER

Gladly.

3 pictures of the baddies came up on the computer. THE HUMAN BEHEMYTH 9 feet tall in his 70's, very strong, has a long beard and large white uniron and evil. DOCTOR IGOR 5'08 feet tall has a hunch back, creepy, intelligent and has an eye patch and a monocle. And MADAM MEDUSA in her 40s, purple eyes, evil, smart, clever, has orange curly hair , wearing cat eyes glasses and razor sharp nails.

COMPUTER

The Criminals are, the Human Behemyth strongest man alive, Doctor Igor Evil Genius, Madam Medusa the Morden day Medusa.

SAM

So with these baddies we have to be careful they could break out at any time.

COMPUTER

Don't worry the cells of the baddies won't be broken and now please enjoy your ride on the WOOHP yacht.

THE SPIES AND THE KIDS

Awesome

The kids go near the TV and Victor turned it on to Star Scouts.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Hey I thought we are playing video games first?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I got to catch up on my carton first.

STEWART DAY

No way let's play some video games.

SAM

Now, now let's have Victor watch some of his cartoon first they play video games.

KITTY DEION

OK.

On the TV of the Star Scouts show the Star Scouts and their master are in the bridge of the ship and are under attack by aliens.

GLEN

Holy Hyper Space everyone we are under attack by Stonite the alien who turned people into stone.

KYLE

Glen it's alright as long as we are together we won't surrender.

Suddenly STONITE 10 feet tall a very rocky alien, glowing red eyes and looks very angry.

STONITE  
You and your star scouts have stepped into my territory and now it's time to pay the price.

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

Not so fast, get behind me Star Scouts, I'll take care of this.

Suddenly Stonite fires red beams from his eyes turning Star Scout Master Jax into a stone statute.

HOLLY

Oh no Master Jax

STONITE

Now it's your turn ahahahahahaha.

In the WOOHP Yacht the yacht started to shake and the kids are fly up into the air and Victor, Billy and Stewart falling onto the spies, with Victor fallen onto Clover's breast, Billy fallen onto Sam's breast and Stewart fallen onto Alex's breast. Suddenly thunder came out from outside.

STEWART DAY

What's happening?

KITTY DEION

I'm scared.

SAM

We sailed into a storm, that's what's happening.

Suddenly the WOOHP yacht bumped again and Victor, Billy and Stewart are thrown in the air and Victor fallen onto Sam's breast, Billy fallen onto Alex's breast and Stewart fallen onto Clover's breast.

CLOVER

OK could we know what is going on here?

COMPUTER

We are in a tropical storm at the moment please hang tight

The ship bumped again and make Victor, Billy and Stewart fly off from Sam, Clover and Alex. Victor fallen onto Alex's breast, Stewart fallen onto Clover's Breast and Billy fallen onto Sam's breast.

Then suddenly the spies and the kids are strapped into their seats. Alex took out her compowered and turned it on.

ALEX

Jerry it's Alex, mayday I repeat mayday.

JERRY

(hologram)

What is that Alex Payday you won't get paid until next week.

Alex turned off her compowered.

CLOVER

At least we know that we get paid.

SAM

Come on let's get a handle on this yacht.

The Spies uses their laser nail files to break free from their seat belts along with Victor, Billy, Stewart and Kitty. The Spies head towards the controls.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Alright where is the breaks on this thing?

STEWART DAY

There are no breaks it's just a high tech ship.

CLOVER

Like in our blimp mission we need to work together to stable this ship together.

They all started to press buttons to try to stable the ship.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

The buttons aren't working we need to steer the ship out from the storm.

SAM

Victor's right we need to steer the ship out from the storm.

Together the Spies and the kids held onto the wheel of the ship. The Spies steer the ship out from the storm and into clearer skies.

COMPUTER

We have now come to clear waters we hope you enjoy the rest of your voyage.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Enjoy our voyage as if, we nearly got killed.

KITTY DEION

And I nearly fall overboard cats like me are afraid of water.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Expect Tigers and jaguars they like the water.

Suddenly beeping came out from the computer.

SAM

Um guys I don't want to be the error of bad news, but look up on the computer.

COMPUTER

We are having a security breach alert please remain come.

KITTY DEION

Not good.

CLOVER

This is like our blimp mission with Yves, Manny and your mom while she was evil and before she got rehabilitated, no offence.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

None taken.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP PRISON YACHT HOLDING CELL

In the holding cells of the WOOHP prison transfer yacht the cell doors open releasing the Human Behemyth, Doctor Igor and Madam Medusa. They all step out from their cells.

THE HUMAN BEHEMYTH

At least I am free from this stupid cell, now to smash the world.

DOCTOR IGOR

Don't forget about me, I can finally take my revenge on my former master who didn't like my genius.

MADAM MEDUSA

Is your master in jail too?

DOCTOR IGOR

Oh yeah I forgot.

MADAM MEDUSA

Now that we are free let's take over this tugboat.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP PRISONER YACHT MAIN DECK MOVING

Back on the main deck of the WOOHP prisoner yacht the kids are getting worried.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Oh man this is going to be our first and last training mission, where is my mommy when I need her, where is my dog Cotton Candy Puppy.

CLOVER

There is another rule in these situations like these don't panic, even for a moment.

SAM

Guys I got the camera in the holding cells back up again now let's see if the baddies are still in their cells.

Sam press a button on the control panel and turned on the screen. On the screen the spies and the kids see that the baddies are gone. They freak out.

ALEX

Uh oh not good.

The sliding doors to the main floor open.

SAM

(to the kids)

Now listen to me closely because I am only saying this once and only, we are going to see if the baddies had escape if any baddy comes up here hide.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Wait what did she say again?

STEWART DAY

We need to hide if any baddies come in here.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Fair enough.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP PRISON YACHT HOLDING CELLS FRONT DOOR.

The Spies came down stairs to the holding cells and see the holding door is still locked up.

SAM

Good they are still locked up in there.

Suddenly banging came up on the steel door and hands of the Human Behemyth came out from. Sam screamed.

ALEX

It's the human Behemyth.

CLOVER

Run.

The Spies ran back up stairs to the main deck as the human Behemyth rip the doors open.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP PRISON YACHT MAIN DECK

The Spies ran back onto the main deck. They closed the sliding doors.

CLOVER

That's your que quick hide now.

The kids go hide into the closet. Suddenly gadget came out from the pockets from the spies. Victor quickly picked up the gadgets and ran into the closet. They closed the closet door. The Spies shut the door shut. Suddenly the Human Behemyth opened the door and the spies struggle to close it.

DOCTOR IGOR

(peeping through the door)

Hello spies.

CLOVER

(kicking Doctor Igor)

Beat it Doctor Igor.

The Human Behemyth punch the spies away from the door and fall backwards onto the floor. The 3 baddies came into the main deck.

MADAM MEDUSA

Hello spies.

SAM

You're Madam Medusa that lady with Medusa like powers.

MADAM MEDUSA

That's right and now I am going to turn you all into stone

Madam Medusa fires lasers from her glasses turning the spies into stone statures. The kids see the spies in the closet sees the spies turned into stone though the crack of the closet door.

THE HUMAN BEHEMYTH

Good now that is out of the way let's take over the world.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Oh no the spies.

Then suddenly Madam Medusa turned her attention to the closet.

MADAM MEDUSA

I don't think so about that.

The Human Behemyth and Doctor Igor are confused.

MADAM MEDUSA

Don't you see there are children on this boat too, if we find here is what we'll do to them, we will throw the spies into the ocean as they watch then take over the world.

The others cheer for that idea. The kids look nerves while hiding in the closet.

KITTY DEION

Oh no this isn't good, now what do we do?

STEWART DAY

Hey do you know what time it is?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Time to call my mommy.

STEWART DAY

No time to go invisible.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You're right the Invisible Transformation watch that the girl dropped on the ground, quick turn it on.

Stewart turned on the watch turning them invisible. Madam Medusa opened the closet door and see the kids are gone.

MADAM MEDUSA

What where did they go?

The kids are invisible and they sneak pasted them and headed towards the door.

BILLY SLAPSTICK (O.S)

(invisible)

Dude this is awesome I can see through my own hand.

Suddenly the kids turned visible again and the baddies see the kids.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Oh man I can see my hand again.

DOCTOR IGOR

Oh hello kids.

KITTY DEION

Are you going to hurt us?

MADAM MEDUSA

Of course we are. Get them.

The Human Behemyth grab the kids. Billy fires smoke screen from his hammer spreading it through the main deck and making the kids escape.

MADAM MEDUSA

After them I will take control of this tug boat while you go after the kids.

DOCTOR IGOR

We are free for 5 minutes and now we are taking orders from a lady.

Madam Medusa's eyes glowed red with rage.

THE HUMAN BEHEMYTH

Let's do what the lady saids let's go.

CUT TO

INT. LOWER DECK HALLWAY OF WOOHP PRISON YACHT

The kids came down to the lower deck of the Yacht.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright with the spies all turned into stone now what do we do?

KITTY DEION

I got the Hologram Projection Energy ring.

STEWART DAY

That gives me an idea quickly let's use it.

The Human Behemyth and Doctor Igor got down to the lower deck and see that there are dozens of holograms of the kids in the lower deck.

THE HUMAN BEHEMYTH

Alright which kid is which?

DOCTOR IGOR

Start grabbing them.

The Human Behemyth and Doctor Igor started to grab on the holograms. While they are doing that, the kids sneak pasted them and go into the boiler room.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHPY PRISON YACHT BOILER ROOM

The kids go into the boiler room to hide from the baddies. Steam came out from the pipes. Suddenly Billy started to smell something.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Hey do you guys smell something?

KILLY DEION

Like the steam coming from the pipes.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

No look over there cookies, sweet.

The kids ran over to the plate of cookies and each pick up a cookie from the plate.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey these cookies look familiar, they have raisins and berries in them.

Suddenly Rex in his T-Rex form came out from the shadows. Billy, Stewart and Kitty looked scared.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(smiles)

Rex.

Rex shrink down to his normal self and ran up to Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wait with Rex on the boat that means.

Then Violet and Penny came out from the shadows and smile.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mom, Penny.

Victor ran up to his mom and hugged her. Stewart and Billy blush when they see Violet in the catsuit.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh are you ok my sweet little flower?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Of course I am. And what is with the cat suit?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

This is part of my rehabilitation Jerry wants to see me if I can transfer baddies to the destination.

STEWART DAY

Well that explains it.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

And explains why you look hot in a cat suit.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Dudes stop going gaga over my mama.

Billy, Kitty and Stewart started to eat their cookies.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Hey who puts berries into a cookie, I mean that works for muffins but for cookies bad idea.

PENNY VENDOR

Hey I tried her cookies and they are yummy.

Suddenly the yacht started to move.

STEWART DAY

Looks like the baddies have control over the ship, what do we do from here?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

How about this, give us a gadget so we could go to the control room and take back control of the ship.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Good Idea mom, take the Portable Hand Held Video Game Hacking Device to the control room while we take care of the baddies, come up to the main deck when we handled things.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Sounds like a plan my little flower.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP PRISON YACHT MAIN DECK

The Human Behemyth and Doctor Igor came back to the main deck with Madam Medusa steering the boat.

DOCTOR IGOR

We have failed to catch the kids.

THE HUMAN BEHEMYTH

They are took good for us.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That's why the real ones are right behind you and ready to fight.

MADAM MEDUSA

How will 4 little kids fight big adult like us.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Time to find out.

The Human Behemyth charge right at the kids. Bill releases smoke from his hammer making the Human Behemyth to run through the smoke. The kids ran out from the smoke and run right at Madam Medusa and Doctor Igor. Billy swings his hammer right at Doctor Igor hitting him and knocking him onto the floor. Madam Medusa fires her lasers right at Kitty. Kitty turned into a Cheetah girl and quickly dodges the lasers and ran right at Madam Medusa and throws a punch right at her and knocking her onto the floor.

The Human Behemyth came out from the smoke. Stewart shines light right at the Human Behemyth and making him can't see. Victor's fist glowed green and throws an uppercut right at the Human Behemyth and knocking him onto the floor causing the yacht to shake.

CUT TO

INT. WOOP PRISON YACHT CONTROLL ROOM MOVING

Violet and Penny feel the shaking of the Yacht while we are in the control room.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

That must be the shaking from the Human Behemyth.

PENNY VENTOR

Victor did that to him.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

That's my boy, now let's take back control of this ship.

Violet pugged the wire from the game control into the panel of the control room. The Portable Hand Held Video Game Hacking Device started to beep and the ship stopped moving.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

It worked, now let's get back upstairs.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP PRISON YACHT MAIN DECK

Billy fires lasers from his gag flower hitting Doctor Igor. Doctor Igor projected a force field from his monocle and reflected the laser back at Billy. Billy dodges the laser fire and turned his hammer into a fire hammer making it turn on fire.

DOCTOR IGOR

Does your mother know that you aren't allowed to play with fire?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Hey I am a clown we do stupid things.

Billy swings his fire hammer right at Doctor Igor hitting him and knocking him onto the floor and making him to be sun burnt.

The Human Behemyth got up off from the floor and lifted the stone statues of the spies and uses his foot to kick down the window.

KITTY DEION

Oh the spies.

Kitty Deion uses his hypnotic kitty cat eyes to take control of the Human Behemyth. The Human Behemyth stopped and look right at Kitty from behind.

KITTY DEION

(begging)

Please sir don't throw the spies overboard.

THE HUMAN BEHEMYTH

I don't throw them overboard.

KITTY DEION

Set them back down on the floor.

THE HUMAN BEHEMYTH

(being hypnotized)

OK

The Human Behemyth place the spies back onto the floor. Suddenly a big wave hit the yacht making the statues of the spies to fall over board.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Girls no.

MADAM MEDUSA

Oh yeah our plan has worked.

KITTY DEION

You're going to pay for that.

Kitty Deion scratch Madam Medusa's glasses in half. Stewart and Victor looked overboard of the ship and looked down into the water. Suddenly the Spies resurface from the water returning back to normal.

CLOVER

Ah what happened it feels like we were turned into stone for over an hour.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That just happened to you girls.

STEWART DAY

Good thing we are here to free you.

The Lend a hand rope ladder down on the side of the yacht and the spies climbed on the ladder back into the yacht.

The Human Behemyth roared and lifted up the pinball machine and throws it right at the spies. Stewart uses his Heat Gauntlets to melt the pinball machine.

THE HUMAN BEHEMYTH

This ends here and now.

Suddenly Violet and Penny came into the main deck and throws a flying jump kick right at the Human Behemyth knocking him to the floor.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I don't think so about that.

ALEX

Violet, Penny why are you doing here?

PENNY VENTOR

Long story now let's finish this.

Victor picked up the broken pieces of Madam Medusa's glasses and pass them up to his mom.

SAM

Her powers came from her glasses.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So let's use them against them.

Sam uses the fix anything toolbox on the glasses repairing them in a second. Violet puts on the glasses and aimed them right at the 3 baddies.

MADAM MEDUSA

Wait, you could join us and together we shall rule the world.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh no, I go down that road and that is not the same road I am going down again.

Violet fires the lasers right at the baddies turning them into stone statues.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks mom, you're the best.

Victor and Violet hugged each other.

FADE TO

ANTARCTIC PRISON DOCKS MOMEMTS LATER

The statue of the 3 baddies landed onto the docks of the WOOHP Antarctic prison right in front of the other WOOHP agents. They are surprised and speechless at the stone statues.

SAM

Don't ask.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP PRISON YACHT MAIN DECK MOVING SUNSET MOMENTS LATER

Back in the main deck of the WOOHP Prison yacht the kids are playing video games while eating pizza and drinking slushies with the Spies and Victor are sitting on the coach.

SAM

That was so nice of Jerry to send you on this yacht to help us out.

CLOVER

And to prove that we can trust you into help WOOHP out.

ALEX

And bringing along Penny for support.

SAM

You've gone a long way to reconnecting to your son again.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh please you don't know anything else about my son it has been too long since I see him.

DISSOLVE TO

INT. MIAMI FLORIA HOSPITAL 10 YEARS AGO FLASHBACK

In a room at the Hospital in Miami Violet was lying in bed. Then the doctor came into the room holding baby Victor.

THE DOCTOR

Congratulations Ms. Vanderfleet it's a boy.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I am going to name him Victor.

CUT TO

INT. MIAMI FLORIA HOSPITAL DOCTOR'S OFFICE FLASH BACK 10 YEARS AGO

THE DOCTOR

I have some bad news Ms. Vanderfleet but your son has only 6 months to live.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

What how is that possible?

THE DOCTOR

The treatment for your child is expensive but please think about this before you get the treatment for your son.

CUT TO

INT. VIOLET VANDERFLEET'S HOUSE NURSERY NIGHT TIME 10 YEARS AGO FLASHBACK

In Violet's house Violet was feeding Baby Victor a formula while rocking him in her arms. She puts Victor into his crib and tucked him into bed. She looked worried.

She then picked up a needle and put some special plant food into a needle and injected the special plant food into Baby Victor. She kissed him on the forehead and a tear came down here eye.

CUT TO

INT. MIAMI FLORIA HOSPITAL DOCTOR'S OFFICE FLASH BACK 10 YEARS AGO 3 MONTHS LATER

THE DOCTOR

I have good news Ms. Vanderfleet your baby son is now healthy and happy, I don't know why but you used something much more cheap to make this happen.

CUT TO

INT. VIOLET VANDERFLEET'S HOUSE GREAT ROOM DAYTIME 10 YEARS AGO FLASHBACK

In the Great room Violet was having Tea with her father.

VICTOR'S GRANDFATHER

It's so great that Victor is now healthy I am finally a grandfather.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

With that treatment completed we won't have any more surprises coming our way.

Suddenly a potted plant falls onto the table. They see that 3 Year Old Victor was out from bed and was happy.

3 YEAR OLD VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Look at me mommy I have plant powers now.

3 Year Old Victor levitated the plant into the air and made the plant grow bigger wrapping it around Violet and his grandfather. They are both surprised.

RETURN TO SCENE

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

And that's how Victor got his plant powers.

CLOVER

Now that is one crazy story.

ALEX

It's not a crazy story it's a lifesaving story.

SAM

Whatever Story it is Violet saved her son's life years ago.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright first place.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Oh man you had your mom here if it's my mom she'll be cheering me on.

Violet Smiles happily.

THE END


End file.
